Who Wants To Be A Superhero?
Who Wants to Be A Superhero was relity show hosted by Stan Lee. Contestants dress up as a comic book superhero of their own design. Each week, Lee challenges the contestants to represent what "superheroes are all about." One or more deemed the least deserving is eliminated per episode. The grand prize for winning is to have his of her superhero star in a Dark Horse comics written by Stan Lee and to appear in a original movie to be aired on the Sci Fi Channel (Now called SyFy Chanel). The winner also received a trip to Universal Studios. Contestants Season 1 Season 2 Episodes Season 1 *'Episode 1: '''The superheros and their alter egos were introduced. It was revealed that during a party the contestant, Rotiart was unmasked as a spy who had secretly been recording their actions to help Lee deduce which one of them might have less then nobble motives. Iron Enforcer was sent home because of his violent tendencies. Levity was sent home because of he was greedy, and Creature was sent home for flirting with the male heroes. Lee then gave the remaining contestants a communicator so they could talk to him personally. The first challenge was a "Quick Change." The contestants had to find an inconspicuous location in public and change into their costume and race to a destination. However, a child actress pretended to be lost and the true goal of the challenge was to bring the girl to her mother. After the challenge Lee revealed it's tre purpose. Lee then eliminated Nitro G. *'Episode 2: In this episode Stan Lee gave the heroes another challenge. Each hero was to write questions to ask each other anonymously, then send the questions via peneumatic tube to Lee. Lee then announced the second challenge focusing on valor and will. Lee then announced that the remaining heroes would be given new costumes after the challenge. Following several interviews with the superheroes regarding Iron Enforcer's complete inability to fit in Stan Lee told Iron Enforcer that is a lousy superhero but would make a great supervillain. Enforcer agreed to the new identity. He was then given a new costume and renamed himself the Dark Enforcer and Stan Lee announced that life was about to become a lot more difficult. *'Episode 3: '''The episode started with Stan Lee interrupting the heroes' breakfast for a meeting. Lee then told them that a hero's villain is what defined them. The lights then flickered and then failed, building to the Dark Enforcer's entrance. He told the heroes that this had been a test of self-sacrifice and that while he could not know the true motives of those who had nominated themselves, they had given him the answer he wanted. Lee told Fat Momma that while she had failed the challenge, she had nominated Feedback out of concern and that in her own way she was tryig to save him. Ty'Veculus, Lee said, had no such noble motives. The Warrior of Light was then asked to turn in his costume. In the lair, Fat Momma lashed out at the other superheroes, accusing them of dishonesty and manipulation in nominating themselves. In an interview, Lemuria stated that Lee wold have to "do a lot more than that to outsmart me" and that she would do anything to stay in the game. In the final moments, Fat Momma vowed to see all the heroes eliminated before her as "payback" for Ty'Veculus. *'Episode 4: 'The remaining superheroes patrolled the streets of Los Angeles to do some super deeds. The heros were then taken to a prison and met with a handcuffed prisoner. Major Victory went first. After being told he looked ridiculous, the Major agreed and removed his cape and gloves. The inmate then asked Major Victory about having his handcuffs removed to make him more comfortable. Major Victory moved behind the inmate and patted his shoulders three times. Upon return Major Victory stated that "Feedback has to hug the inmate three times? I'm gonna miss Feedback!" Feedback met the convict next. By this time, the man was asking repeatedly to have his handcuffs removed, or he would go back to the van. Feedback then asked the prison guard to remove the convict's handcuffs, then began talking with him. When Feedback asked why he was in prison the convict answered three counts of murder. At the end of the challenge Lemuria was asked to turn in her costume and leave the lair. At the end of the episode Feedback thanked Stan Lee for allowing him to stay in the competition and explained that after the loss of his father, Stan Lee's characters were the men he looked up to. Lee said he wasn't sure he deserved the that honor but was touched by it. *'Episode 5: 'The episode began with Stan Lee summoning the superheroes to tell them they would soon face the "toughest judges of all": school children. The heroes visited Arma J. Shull School and were introduced to a class of 4th graders. As a suprise, Lee had mock comic book covers in the classroom, one for each of the heros. Each hero then talked to the children about their origins, powers and messages. Feedbacks origin story went over the heads of the children. Fat Momma had the children sing her theme song, and gave the children a message about bullying and how they should not let it get to them. Finally, Major Victory humorously explained his sperpowers of speed by running around the room, and his powers of sound by singing. Major Victory finished the challenge in 15 minutes and 25 seconds. Feedback reached the Dark Enforcer in 15 minutes and 40 seconds. Fat Momma, who stpped repeatedly for French fries, cicken fingers, a massage, and the short-haired woman's candy apple, completed the mission but her time was not posted on-screen. Back at the lair, Lee announced another elimination. Before the heroes could assemble on the roof, Fat Momma locked herself in the bathroom and asked to speak to an executive producer. She told the producer that she wanted to leave the show out of fear for Feedback, who she felt was taking the show so seriously that it would devastate him to be eliminated. Satin left him to be eliminated. Satin left the heroes to talk amng themselves. Feedback assured her that if he were eliminated he would have no regrets. *'Episode 6: 'As the episode opened Stan Lee said that he will soon be crowning the next gret superhero. As Lee gazed at comic book covers featuring Feedback and Fat Momma, he reviewed the various challenges they had faced and the superheroic traits they had exhibited through the course of the competition. Feedback went first and spoke again about how his father, suffering from chronic pain, had killed himself. Following his fathers death he looked to Lee's heroes for male role models. Feedback told Lee again that he was his hero and Stan Lee said that he was touched by Matthew's words. Nell said that her best moment during the show was when Lee told her he was roud of her. She said that her father was her hero. She believed that a strong man was the center of a strong family and that with her father growing older she knew that he wouldn't be with her much longer, so she cherished every day she had with him. Lee then told Fat Momma that she was one of his heroes. As the season ended, Feedback flew off-screen and was seen flying through space. Season 2 *'Episode 1: *'Episode 2:' *'Episode 3:' *'Episode 4:' *'Episode 5:' *'Episode 6:' *'Episode 7:' *'Episode 8:' Theme Gallery 898766786756786786.jpg|The season one contestants 6798767857865876.jpg|The season two contestants and Stan Lee 679866785656867578.jpg 67986987667868986.jpg 67986587578658.jpg|Major Victory 6798767856865.jpg|Cell Phone Girl 6798667867567.jpg|Cell Phone Girl 67856578675875678.PNG|Levity 698667856867889.jpg|Creature 68987667865987.jpg|Feedback 568765867865.jpg|Lemuria 568785675875867.jpg|Lemuria 5679876678765687.jpg|Lemuria 6898767686786587.jpg|Nitro G 6798769867685685.jpg|Nitro G 655987668986879.jpg|Fat Momma 689876689868696.jpg|Fat Momma Notes *Stan Lee also hosted a British version of the series. *The SyFy movies about the winners were never made. However, Feedback had a brief cameo in the SyFy movie Mega Snake. *Stan Lee wrote the Feedback comic. However, the Defuser comic was written by Jeremy Barlow. Category:Television shows and movies Category:A-Z